On The Contrary
by ememz
Summary: "So, you don't hate me." She asked, disbelief clear in her voice. "On the contrary, I quite like you." Dramione Oneshot. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a little oneshot to hold you off until the next chapter of I Can't Lose you. Probably safe to rate this T but its all mild so no worries (or complaints in case you like smut, which I have begun to write a Dramione smut oneshot, so tell me if you would like me to upload it and I will!) Enjoy!

Hermione sat in the comfy armchair facing the fireplace in the Head's common room at midnight. She couldn't sleep, so she did the next best thing to help her on restless nights: read. She was reading her favorite book, _Hogwarts: A history,_ and was on the fifth page when she heard a scuffling of feet and saw Draco Malfoy descend down the stairs. He had obviously been woken up for he was rubbing his eyes and scowling. His platinum-blond hair was rustled up from sleeping and Hermione couldn't help but think how cute he looked with his hair a mess. He looked up when he got to the bottom of the stairs and caught her staring at him.

"Like what you see, Granger?" He smirked before his face turned into a scowl. "By the way, I don't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night by you, stomping past my room like an elephant!"

"Oh, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't realize you needed your beauty sleep so much." She sarcastically replied, scowling up at him before looking down at her book again.

"Not as much as you _obviously_ need it, what with that bushy hair of yours." He smirked at her and sat down on the leather couch next to her armchair.

"What are you doing out here, Malfoy?" She asked, annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Same as you. Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd bug you for a little. Always seems to help me sleep."

"_So_ glad I could be of help, but if you don't mind, I'm _really_ not in the mood for your antics tonight, so if you could please leave, it'd be much appreciated!" She huffed out, still not looking at him.

"Oh, so what _are_ you in the mood for, Granger?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not for what _you_ are obviously thinking." She finally looked up him. "God, Malfoy, don't you ever get your head out of the gutter?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked incredulously.

"Ugh, nothing. Muggle saying. You wouldn't know."

"I happen _to _know that saying. I was simply asking what you meant by it, as I am _hardly_ one to keep my head in the gutter. Unless, of course, I'm thinking about you." He smirked again. '_Is that really the _only_ facial expression he knows?'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of compliment, Malfoy? Is it supposed to make me giggle like some silly school girl and go hopping and skipping up to your bedroom where we'd indulge in your _crazy_ fantasies of defiling me?"

"Yes. I thought that was obvious." He said, with an air of not caring.

"Ugh, Malfoy, you're disgusting!" She looked down at her book again, pretending to read.

"That's not what you said last night."

She stopped and looked up him, anger clearly sprawled across her face.

"Last night never happened. And we agreed never to discuss it again!" She was furious. He had the audacity to remind her of last night when she was already feeling dreadful about it. Hence her not being able to get to sleep.

"Oh, come off it, Granger! We only kissed! Merlin, you act as if we shagged or something!"

"We might as well have!" She yelled.

"Then why didn't we?" Draco asked with a sly grin on his face.

Hermione stared at him, completely perplexed. Was he crazy?

"Are you mad, Malfoy? You _hate_ me! Or don't you remember?" She was annoyed at his whole calmness about the whole thing. He acted as if their past animosity towards each other didn't matter at all any more.

"Ah, but Granger, if I hated you, I most certainly would not have kissed you." He countered back, still with that stupid smirk on his face.

"So, you _don't_ hate me." She asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

"On the contrary, I quite like you."

She stared at him, her jaw literally dropping to the floor (Well, not literally. That would be gross!). But she felt as if she'd just had the wind knocked out of her.

"It's not polite to stare, Granger. Didn't you ever learn any manners?" He drawled from the couch, looking at her amusedly.

"Wh-wh-what?" She stuttered out in her befuddled state.

"Honestly, Granger, are you going deaf? I _asked_ if you had ever learned any man-"

"No, I got that, thanks! I'm talking about what you said before that! You actually _like_ me, Malfoy? Merlin, you _must_ have hit your head on something because you're talking like a crazy person!"

"Maybe I _am_ crazy...but then your crazy too! I know you like me or else last night wouldn't have happened." He looked kind of annoyed with her. But why he was annoyed, she honestly didn't care.

"No! I only _let_ you kiss me because I was feeling vulnerable and sad and you just happened to be there!"

She saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but it left quickly before anger settled in.

"_Let_ me kiss you? You didn't _let _me kiss you! You were just a part of that kiss as I was! And for the whole "sad and vulnerable" crap, I'm not believing it!" He was seething and looked furious. "You tell me, truly, that if I kissed you right now, you wouldn't kiss me back! Tell me honestly and I won't mention last night ever again."

Hermione hesitated. To be honest, she _had_ liked him kissing her. It was tender yet passionate and it made her have butterflies inside when his hands had grabbed her waist and tangled in her hair. And when he began to nibble on her neck, she _wanted_ to giggle like some silly schoolgirl! She had never felt so alive. But she knew it was dangerous to be in a relationship with someone like Draco Malfoy. He was a Slytherin Prince, resident bad boy. Not mention he was the biggest player in school. It would be foolish to ever become entangled with the likes of him. Hiding away the fact that his bad boy status kind of excited Hermione. She was hopelessly attracted to the "bad boys", like some of the ones she read about in her romantic novels (which was a complete secret that she would really like to keep, the fact that she actually read those trashy books), but she would never,_ ever_ admit that to _anyone._ So she told Draco what she knew was the right thing to say, despite her feelings of doubt.

"No...I wouldn't." She watched as that flash of hurt entered his eyes again, only this time, it stayed.

"Fine." He said, his jaw locked. "Then I won't mention last night again." He was obviously angry. He got up from the couch frigidly and started to make his way to the stairs. Hermione stood up quickly, her book falling off her lap and to the floor.

"Mal-Draco! Wait!"

He stopped and his back stiffened at the mention of his first name coming from her, but he didn't turn around. Hermione continued to talk.

"I wouldn't want to kiss you back becau-"

"I heard you the first time, Granger. I don't need to hear it again." He said to her, his back still facing her.

"No, listen! I wouldn't want to kiss you back because...because I would kiss you first." As soon as she said that, Draco spun around and stared with puzzling eyes at her.

"That-That doesn't even make sense, Granger! Why would you want to kiss me first? I mean, who even does tha-"

"Oh, shut up." She told him before running to up him and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips with so much pent up passion that she swore she could feel a spark zap between their now conjoined lips. She felt him stiffen at first before bringing his arms to wrap around her and tightening, bringing her flesh closer to his. They kissed with the fervor of two crazy hormonal teenagers (which they were, so you really couldn't blame them). Hermione playfully tugged on his hair while Draco bent his head to kiss her neck. She tried to hold back a moan, but failed. Draco seemed to grow more passionate at the sounds she was making.

He brought his lips back up to hers and pushed them towards the couch. Hermione felt herself fall back onto the couch's soft, leather cushions while Draco toppled over her, their kisses never ceasing. All of a sudden Hermione felt a hand underneath her shirt, slowly rubbing its way towards her breasts. It was her mistake for not wearing a bra, but honestly, it was never comfortable to sleep in one. As Draco's hand got closer to her right breast, she begrudgingly pulled his hand away. He brought his head up to look at her, confusion tainting his flushed face and swollen lips.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, almost sounding annoyed.

She knew she was being a tease and as much as she liked the thought of him touching her like that, she knew it was too fast. For heaven's sake, they only had their first kiss _last night_! And even though during the firsts stages of a relationship all a couple really cares about are the physical aspects, she wanted to go slow. After all, they both had a lot to learn about each other.

"It's just...it's too fast. I'm sorry."

Draco gave a sigh of frustration before picking himself off of her and standing up. She sat up, staring at the angry expression on his face.

"Why are you mad? I said I was sorry!" She was angry too. Why couldn't he respect the fact that she wasn't the type of girl to just let a guy feel her all up?

Draco sat back down on the couch next to her and leaned his head back. He turned his head to look at her and she saw that he did have a bit of amusement in his eyes, along with frustration.

"I'm not mad at you, Granger. But you should know, you are a right foul tease!" He smiled at her, an actual smile and she smiled back at him. "I'm serious! I'm going to have to take about 50 cold showers now!"

She blushed and looked down at the rug on the floor. "Well...I do apologize for getting you all worked up." She heard him chuckle and felt a hand under her chin turn her face to meet his.

"Hermione, you do not need to apologize." There was that smile again that made all the functions in her brain stop working. He leaned in slowly and kissed her, his hands cupping her face. Then, all too soon, he brought his head up and stared at her mischievously. "Although, you know what would be nice? If you took those 50 showers with me." Again he smirked at her. She punched him on the arm, hard, and he made a pained face, rubbing his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

But "Right foul git" was all Hermione said before taking his face and kissing him fiercely. He stopped her suddenly and she looked at him angrily.

"Is that a yes then?" He smirked.

"NO, you bloody idiot! I'm not taking a shower with you! I can't believe you would think that after I _just_ told you we were going too fas-"

With a growl of frustration Draco grabbed her face and kissed her. She responded almost immediately. If that was the only way he would ever get her to shut up, he believed he could live with that. He had faith that in the future she would open up to more..._passionate_ forms of snogging. But for now, he was content with going slow. All was right in this moment and nothing could ruin that. Not even the fact that he had a raging erection and was actually serious when he said he would have to take 50 cold showers. She would be the death of him, this girl. And he was fine with that. He truly was.

**A/N: **I have to say, I enjoyed writing this one and I'm thinking of maybe making into a chapter story. Thoughts? Review! Review! Review! Did I mention you should review? Oh well! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! So, yes, I have decided to make this story longer. By the way, thank you guys so so so so much for the reviews! They really do help keep me motivated! So, with all that said, enjoy chapter 2 of On The Contrary!

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the couch in the Head's common room with a book in her hands. It was a Saturday afternoon and Draco and her were spending some alone time together, as they were never able to what with school and their friends. Draco was lazily dozing off with his head in her lap while she absentmindedly played with locks of his hair. All of a sudden, there came a knock at the portrait door making Hermione jump, waking up Draco in the process.<p>

"Bugger! Why did you wake me?" He scowled.

"Draco," She whispered frantically, "There's someone at the door."

Draco sprang up off of her lap and quickly made his way to the chair on the opposite side of the room, far away from her.

"I guess _I'll_ get the door, then." Hermione grumbled to herself. She made her way over to the door, and opened it, instantly scowling at the person behind it. "Oh. It's you."

"Nice to see you too, Granger." smirked Blaise Zabini, stepping inside the common room. Hermione closed the door and went back to the couch, mumbling to herself about the interruption Blaise's arrival caused with her "Draco time".

Blaise made his way over to Draco and smirked at him. "She's real cheery isn't she? Don't know how you can tolerate her." He quietly voiced, or at least tried to. Hermione heard him from her spot on the couch and glared.

"I still cannot believe you told him about us!" Hermione said to Draco.

"He guessed! I tried to deny it but he wouldn't take no for an answer!" He told her, for the umpteenth time.

"Well, you could've made up some lie!" She yelled back.

"As if _that_ would've worked on him!" he scoffed.

"Oh yes, that's right! I forgot! You're both _Slytherins_, so you can detect lies as well as you can tell them!"

"Oh that's rich, coming from you!" Draco sneered.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" She screeched.

"You two are perfect for each other." Blaise cut in amusedly.

"Shut up!" They both yelled in unison. "What are you even doing here?" Hermione said icily.

"Well, if you must know, I'm here to speak with you."

"About what?" She glared.

"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office after dinner tonight."

"Why? What does he want?"

"I don't know! I'm not some bloody seer!" Blaise threw up his hands.

"Well, why couldn't you just owl me instead of taking up _our_ time by coming over here!"

"Whoa! Calm down, _princess_! Can't a bloke wanna see his mate once and a while?"

She huffed, picking up her book and shoving her nose behind it, her face splotchy with anger. She never liked Blaise. Ever since Draco told him about them, he always gave her comical (at least to him they were) flirtatious looks whenever he saw her and made kissy faces at her when she and Draco would pretend to fight in their classes. It was bloody annoying.

"So, Drake, how'ya been?"

"Blaise, what's the _real_ reason you came over? I know it wasn't just to "catch up"." Draco glared at him. Right now it didn't matter that Blaise was his best friend. He had interrupted the only time he could really get to see Hermione alone. And he was planning to have some _passionate_ snogging session after he woke up from his nap. But it looked like Hermione wouldn't really be in the mood for that as she would most likely be angry for a while. She always was whenever she had to undergo Blaise's antics. Draco sighed internally. He hated to admit this, but whenever Hermione would get angry, it was a turn on for him. Some of their best times snogging was after they got into an argument. _'Maybe she _will_ be in the mood for snogging, then, if she's still angry!" _Draco smirked at the thought and tuned in to what Blaise was saying to him.

"Come on, mate! What? I have to have a reason for wanting to hang?" Blaise asked angrily.

"Blaise, you always have a reason." Draco said.

Blaise stared at him for a couple of seconds before releasing a breath. "Fine, I _do_ have a reason. But you have to promise me you won't get angry!"

"If you're asking me not to get angry then its plausible that whatever you are going to say is most likely _going_ to make me angry."

"Yeah, I know. But..just...hear me out, ok?" Blaise pleaded.

Draco waited a second before reluctantly telling Blaise to say what he had to say.

"Ok, so...you know that girl we met in Hogsmeade three weeks ago?" Blaise whispered.

Draco turned his head frantically over to Hermione, looking to see if she was listening in on their conversation. Not that he should be too worried. They only started dating last week so he couldn't be blamed for meeting a girl three weeks ago. But Hermione seemed to be reading her book intently, so Draco answered Blaise.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you know how you guys were kinda flirting with each other-"

"Get to the point Blaise." Draco snapped, looking over at Hermione.

"Well...I kind of told her that...you would...go on a date with her." Blaise looked remorseful and worried at the same time.

"WHAT?" Draco bellowed, standing up from his chair.

Hermione snapped her head up from her book and stared at Draco, puzzlement clear on her face.

"Don't be angry, mate-"

"I _cannot_ believe you would do that!" Draco was seething.

"What's going on over there?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"Don't be nosy, Granger-" Blaise started.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Draco glared.

"Draco, what's going on?" Hermione said, fury obvious in her words.

"Gra-Hermione, do you mind leaving Blaise and I to talk in private for a minute?" Draco told her, his jaw locked in anger.

"Draco, what's-"

"Please!" He said sternly, "Just...go to the library, or something." Her face instantly reddened with anger before she stood up, book in hand, and made her way to the door. She opened it and left, slamming the door fiercely behind her. Draco coiled internally. After that statement, it would most likely take her a day or two to forgive him. _Fucking Blaise!_ Draco turned sharply towards him as soon as Hermione left.

"Ooo bad form, man. Not the best thing to say to a girl you're shagging." Blaise said smirking.

"Shut up, Blaise! We are not shagging!" Draco said enraged. "Why the fucking hell would you tell a girl I would go on a date with her when you know I'm with Granger?"

"I have my reasons!"

"Well you better fucking tell me them now or else I am _physically_ removing you from this room!" Draco was boiling on the inside. The fucking_ nerve_ of this guy!

"Well for one, I did it before I knew you two were together. Secondly, this girl has a twin sister...so...ya know..." Blaise said with a smirk.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Draco was breathing though his nose and glaring at Blaise.

"Come on, mate! I did it out of the goodness of my heart!" Blaise said, laying a hand over his heart.

Draco snorted. "You only did this so you could score a new bedmate!"

"Well, yeah, but that's beside the point! I now have a very willing girl who desperately wants to go on a date with you! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Why can't _you_ just take her out?" Draco said, still angry.

"She wants you, not me! Or else I would've went out with her a while ago."

"Whatever, Blaise. I can't deal with this right now-"

"What do you mean?" Blaise said angrily, cutting off Draco.

"I _mean_ that I have more important things to worry about than what ever conquests you have planned." Draco walked over to the portrait door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked, scowling.

"To talk to Granger, so if you don't mind leaving..." Draco said threateningly.

"Fine. But we aren't done talk talking about this." Blaise said making his way to the door, all the while glaring at Draco, and left. Draco shut the door loudly. He waited a few minutes before re-opening the door and taking off in the way of the library. He needed to talk to Hermione before she held too much of a grudge, something she could do for days. _Fucking Blaise!_

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N: Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey guys! Don't hate me for taking so long! It was really hard to get the creative juices flowing for this story but I've FINALLY wrote something that I deemed acceptable, so be thankful for that! On a side note, I realized I've so far started every chapter with "Hermione...". Weird, but I'll try to mix it up for the next chapter! (On another side note, I realized that this chapter is much shorter than my other ones and I apologize immensely!) Also, thank you thank you THANK YOU so so so so much for the reviews! They really made my day! You guys are awesome! Anyway, enjoy chapter 3 of On The Contrary!

Disclaimer: (Haven't done this in a while so thought it best to do it now...) I do not, nor have I ever, owned Harry Potter. That belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling! I do, however own this plot! That is all!

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes slowly, blinking in the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. She breathed in deeply, catching a whiff of cologne in the sheets she was currently laying under. She instantly wracked her brain for memories as her senses fully awoke. <em>Where. The. Hell. Am I?<em> She could feel a strong pair of arms encircling her middle and heard a faint snore from behind her. Hermione ever so slowly turned her head to the side and saw Draco there, peacefully sleeping. She took about a second to admire his obvious attractiveness, especially in the morning, before she internally started to freak out. _What happened last night? And why the bloody _hell_ is Draco not wearing a shirt?_

Hermione lifted up the sheets as her eyes swept down her body. She silently cheered at the fact that she still had her school outfit on. She figured she had spent enough time trying to figure out what had happened last night by her self and thought it best to wake up Draco. Though shoving him roughly off of her was probably not the best way to go about doing that.

"What the fuck!" He roared, as he fell off the other side of the bed. Hermione scrambled over to the side and saw him lying there, dazed, and in a disarray of sheets. She giggled. It was a pretty amusing sight. Draco obviously didn't think so as he glared at her before grabbing her arm and yanking her off the bed, onto him. She shrieked and tried to get off of him but he was too strong and held her there.

"Draco! Let go of me!" She yelled.

"No. I don't think I will. I don't really appreciate being thrown off my bed and then laughed at so I think I should get to enjoy your discomfort for a little while. Though why any girl would feel discomfort right now, lying on top of Draco Malfoy, I couldn't think why." He smirked.

"You egotistical prat!" She glared. "I bet you think your god's gift to women, don't you?"

"Oh I don't think, Granger. I know." He smirked again and swiftly flipped them over so that he was lying on top of Hermione. She gasped in surprise before trying to push him off her but he quickly bent his head down and captured her lips in his. She resisted at first but gave in eventually when she felt his tongue swipe her bottom lip. Her mind was blissfully blank for a few seconds before reality kicked in and she used all her strength to push him off her. Draco rolled to the side begrudgingly and sighed.

"What's wrong, Granger?" He asked her knowingly.

"Don't think I wasn't enjoying that because I was," She glanced over at him. She sighed annoyingly when she found him staring at her breasts and crossed her arms over that area. "It's just that I would like to know _why _I woke up in your bed this morning?"

"C'mon Granger! You remember, don't you? I went to apologize to you in the library and when I got there you were drunk as hell and throwing yourself at me, trying to take my shirt off-"

"Draco stop! You're lying! You know I don't get drunk or even drink! Now tell me what really happened!" She glared.

"Fine, fine. I went to the library, _to apologize_, and when I got there you were sleeping, out like a log. So I brought you back here." He sat up from the floor and went over to his desk where his school shirt and tie were draped over the chair. Hermione sat up too and smoothed out her clothes before going over to the foot of his bed and sitting down on the edge.

"Oh…that's right! I _do_ remember passing out, now!" Hermione's eyes brightened for a second before becoming dark in what could only be anger. "And as I also recall, a certain blonde-haired prick told me ever so rudely to just, and I quote, "_go to the library or something"_!"

Draco internally coiled at the sound of her anger.

"C'mon Granger! I was just joking!" He hoped she would believe that but he knew her too well to know she wouldn't.

"Nice try, Draco. But don't worry, I'm already over it." She sat up from the bed and moved over to where he was standing, his shirt on but not yet buttoned. She got close enough to wrap her arms around his neck and he instantly brought his arms around her waist. "I do have one question though." She smirked. Draco didn't like the look of that.

"Shoot." He said, almost hesitantly.

Hermione nuzzled her head in his neck and started to kiss it. Draco stiffened. This was…different. But nice; incredibly nice. Hermione continued to kiss his neck seductively and when she brought her head back to face him, he assumed she was going to kiss him. But instead she smirked again.

"Now that I've got you relaxed, would you mind telling me who Harriet Thomas is and why you agreed to go on a date with her?" Hermione's eyes instantly hardened into ice and her mouth was set into a firm line. Draco froze completely. _Fuck!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ahhhh! I feel so bad about not updating for so long! Im so sorry! Virtual pieces of cake to everyone to make up for my absence. There really is no excuse I can make as to why I was gone for so long other than I just didn't have inspiration to write :( But please don't give up on me! Not yet, at least! Enjoy chapter 4 of On The Contrary! Maybe this will help you to forgive me! (On a side note, in case anyone was confused, it is currently Sunday in the story, so there are no classes going on at the moment.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...though I wish I did cause then Draco and Hermione would be together and nothing else would matter!**

* * *

><p>Draco figured he had two options. He could either A) lie to Hermione about Zabini setting him up or he could B) tell the truth, which in all honesty wasn't that bad. He hadn't suggested the idea of a date with this girl nor had he even agreed to it. He decided to go with option B, figuring that the best way to calm down Hermione would be to exhibit total honesty when it came to certain situations like this one.<p>

Hermione was still glaring up at him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck in a fierce hold. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hermione, before you freak out, let me just explain to you that I had met this girl way, _way _before you and I...happened." Hermione kept glaring at him and when she didn't say anything, he continued. "A-and...you should know...that I most definitely _did not_ agree to go on a date with this girl. Zabini set the whole thing up so he could get with her sister." He eyed her features pleadingly, silently begging her to believe him.

Hermione took in a deep breath and unclasped her arms from around his neck. She went to sit down at the foot of his bed and after a while he joined her. A couple minutes later, when Draco was starting to feel uneasy, she spoke.

"Fine. I believe you. I just hate hearing gossip about you and other girls. Do you _know_ the kind of stories I hear about you? Based on Millicent Bulstrode's "testimony", you have six tattoos!"

"Where?" Draco chuckled.

Hermione glared at him. "That's beside the point, Draco. What I'm trying to say is that I'm tired of having to pretend that we hate each other! I'm tired of other girls making up stories about shagging you on nights when you and _I_ were together! I just wish I could rub it in their puny, little, pug-faced faces that you are _not_ single!" Hermione was breathing in deeply after her little rant and Draco couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hermione, are you...jealous?"

"No!" She snapped. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, for starters, you're acting very defensive, more than usual," Hermione glared at him. "And I'm pretty positive that that 'puny, little, pug-faced' person you mentioned was Pansy."

"Whatever," She mumbled and stood up. "I have to get ready for breakfast. I'll see you later." She got up and quickly left his room before he could even say anything. He figured she just needed time to cool down though. He quickly got dressed and headed out of the common room to go down to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Hermione had taken a long shower to help clear away the agonizing thoughts plaguing her mind. She felt a little bit better, though, when she had finally gotten dressed and was making her way down to the Great Hall. As she entered the great room, she glanced quickly over to the Slytherin table and immediately locked eyes with Draco's sliver ones. He gave her a small nod, as if to ask if she was ok, and she graced him a small smile that only he would be able to see and understand.<p>

She made her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Hi Hermione." Harry smiled at her from across the table.

"Hi Harry." She began to pile food onto her plate, and was just starting to tuck into her eggs when the morning owl post came in. A brown tawny dropped off the Morning Prophet. She began to read the front page when another owl, this one an eagle owl, dropped off a letter in front of her. It was addressed to 'Granger'. Hermione could already guess who it was from and she swiveled in her seat to look for Draco. He was drinking pumpkin juice but he was giving her imploring eyes over the top of his goblet, silently telling her to open it. So she did and silently began to read.

__Granger,__

_I noticed that you were a little angry this morning…_

Hermione snorted. 'A little angry' was an understatement.

_..and I couldn't help but think of ways to make you_ _less…aggressive, in a sense. So I made a list of things we can do today to take your mind off of being angry._

_One-have a snogging session in a broom closet_

_Two-have a snogging session in an empty classroom_

_Three-have a snogging session in my room (and yours) and_

_Four-have a snogging session in the shower_

_I'm only joking about the last one (unless, of course, you're not against it). And I don't want you to think that snogging you is _all_ I ever think about, but it does make its way into the forefront of my brain quite often. So, if you would be so kind as to meet me after breakfast by the trophy room, there is a cozy little broom closet near it where we could begin to cross off our 'to-do list'. I think it would be highly educational for both of us. I will see you then._

_Cordially yours,_

_Head Boy_

Hermione finished reading with a blush dominating her whole face. She glanced around at Draco and saw him smirk at her suggestively. She suddenly couldn't wait for breakfast to be over.

* * *

><p>When breakfast finally finished, and students were leaving to go to their common rooms to relax, Hermione went the opposite way of her friends, making up some excuse, and ran off in the direction of the the trophy room. When she got there, she saw Draco lazily leaning up against a door with his arms crossed. He his head shot up when he heard her light footsteps nearing him and he smirked in her direction.<p>

"Ah. Granger. Glad you could make it."

"Malfoy." She nodded her head, keeping up the pretense of last names in case anyone was to hear them. "I was under the impression there was going to be a teaching lesson going on. You said it would be '_highly educational_'." She flashed him smirk that was sure to make him proud.

"And it will be. If you wouldn't mind stepping through this door, then we can begin the lesson." He opened the door he was formerly leaning against and allowed her to step in before him. Once the door was shut, however, Draco grabbed her roughly by the waist and kissed her with a morning's worth of pent up desire, leaving Hermione to forget whatever had made her angry this morning, as was what Draco had promised he would do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As another part of my apology, I will also update chapter 5 in a much, _much_ quicker time span than this one! And it will include some more...intense snogging sessions between our favorite couple!;) Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** As I had promised, here is another chapter submitted in a much shorter time span than the previous one! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hermione felt her back connect with a hard object as Draco pushed her further into the broom closet.<p>

"Ouch!"

Draco lifted his head from the crook of her neck.

"What!"

"You pushed me into a broom handle."

Draco smirked and mumbled a quick "sorry" before moving her against the wall, continuing to kiss her neck. Hermione fisted her hands in Draco's silver locks, feeling her abdomen tighten when he sucked hard on a particular spot on her neck.

"Umm...Draco?"

"Hmm?" He didn't stop his ministrations on her neck.

"What happens if someone catches us here?"

"Easy. I'll just hex them until they leave." He fastened his lips onto her earlobe and Hermione gasped.

"D-Draco, I'm serious."

He finally pulled back to look her in the face. She could see his eyes were full of lust.

"Hermione, trust me. No one is going to catch us. The door's locked. We're fine. Now, if you would just kindly shut up, we can continue our snogging session." He wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to kiss her neck.

"M-maybe we should just do this back in the common room."

Draco made a soft growl and lifted his head again to look her in the eyes.

"I thought you would like the _intimacy_ of the broom closet."

"We can still have that in the common room."

"We have to do this in the order of my list."

"But we could put a fire in the fireplace and cozy up next to it. It would be romantic." She smiled up at him.

Draco huffed loudly.

"But I find _this_ romantic. Don't you?"

"Draco…we're in a _broom closet_." Her voice was laced with disdain.

"Oh c'mon! Everyone snogs in the broom closets."

Hermione got a look of disgust upon her face and stepped away from the wall.

"That's not helping your cause, Draco."

"Argh! Fine! We can go back to the common room!"

"Thank you." Hermione pecked him on the cheek before moving around him to open the door.

"But…we aren't cuddling by the fire."

Hermione turned around to face him, a frown on her face.

"Why not?"

"Because. I won't be able to function enough incase of a fire emergency."

"Why wont you be able to function?" Hermione asked, confused. Draco stalked up to her, smirking, and leaned down to whisper in her ear sensually.

"I'll be too distracted." He sucked on her earlobe again, eliciting another gasp from Hermione. He felt her small hands push against his chest. He stepped back to glance at Hermione and he saw her cheeks blush. She met his eyes and he saw they were full of lust.

"We should probably get going then."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later found Draco and Hermione huffing at the entrance of their common room, after having ran there from the broom closet. Hermione said the password and the portrait swung open to let them in.<p>

"Alright. So where should we do this?" Hermione asked, still huffing.

"Well…since you probably want to skip 'snogging in an empty classroom' altogether, we'll have to go to the next thing on the list, which I believe was snogging in my bedroom first and then yours." He smirked when he saw her eyes widen but in an instant they were back to being lustful again. He almost felt shocked. He was sure she would object to going into his bedroom to snog. But sure enough, she started to make her way up the stairs and looked back when she didn't hear Draco coming after her.

"Draco? Aren't you coming?"

Draco bounded up the stairs behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the neck. She pulled him towards his room, him still holding onto her from behind, and opened the door. He turned her around, capturing her lips in the process, and began pushing her backwards towards his bed.

Hermione felt the back of her knees hit the edge of Draco's bed and felt her nerves seize up in her stomach. The idea of being intimate on a bed with Draco made her anxious and yet, oddly, even more aroused. She felt her back hit the bed roughly and felt Draco's arms pick her up to scoot her closer towards his pillows.

Draco began to kiss down her jaw line and to her neck, sucking and nipping with his teeth. Hermione's hands traveled up his arms, to his shoulders, and ending at the nape of his neck where she tangled her fingers in his hair.

All of sudden, Draco stopped kissing her neck and rolled off of her slightly so that he was sideways on the bed, with Hermione still on her back. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, his hand resting on her hip. He continued to kiss her tenderly, every so often nipping her bottom lip with his teeth. Hermione moaned slightly when his tongue swiped her lips and she opened them to give his tongue entrance.

Draco continued to kiss her while the hand on her hip started to travel upwards, first to her stomach and eventually stopping at the side of her breast. Hermione's eyes widened and she felt the need to push him off of her when suddenly there was pressure right on her chest. She glanced down to find Draco's hand massaging her breast through her shirt. She closed her eyes and involuntarily let out a moan, which made Draco deepen the kiss and add more pressure. Hermione couldn't help but think of her mother always saying to her when she was a young girl that it was '_bad to let boys touch you anywhere if you don't want to be touched!'_ But Hermione _did_ want to be touched, suddenly everywhere, by Draco. How could it be bad if it felt this good?

Draco's hand stopped suddenly and he lifted his head to look at Hermione.

"Are you ok? I mean…is this too fast for you?" He was giving her such a concerned look that she couldn't help but chuckle at him. He looked almost hurt for a second and began removing his hand from her chest.

"N-no, Draco!"

"What?" He looked confused.

"You don't have to stop." Hermione barely said in a whisper, a faint blush creeping onto her face.

Draco smirked at her.

"What was that, Hermione? I didn't hear you."

"You prat!"

"Insults will get you nowhere." He chuckled.

"Just kiss me!"

"What's the magic word?" He grinned.

Hermione growled loudly before grabbing the front of his shirt and crashing her lips onto his. She was in no way ready to stop, not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** No, they do not have sex! Just wanted to make that clear! This is going to be a relationship that will start slow (not where they have crazy sex after admitting they love each other after one day). Its not that kind! And I'm sorry if there are some of you who may not like the heated ness of this (cause it probably will get hotter) but I just felt that I wanted their relationship to be normal (well, as normal as a Dramione relationship can get) and normal entails some occasionally heated make-out scenes here and there. Sorry again if its not your type of thing! But it is mine, so Im going to continue to write like this when I feel the need to.

Now that that's out of the way, I hoped you like this chapter! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Hermione made it down to lunch that same Sunday, her cheeks were flushed and her clothes were rumpled. She hurriedly tried to pat down her hair as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, but her fixings did nothing to help the wild and bushy locks.

"Hi Hermione!" Harry said once she was seated.

"Hi 'ermibinee!" Ron garbled out with a mouthful of chicken.

"Hello Harry, Ron! Oh, soup looks good" Hermione began to eat her soup, completely flustered. She heard someone make an obvious cough to her right and glanced over to find Ginny eyeing up her appearance and ruffled hair.

"Seems you've been busy, Hermione." Ginny murmured under her breath, making sure Harry and Ron wouldn't be able to listen in.

"W-what do you mean, Gin?" Hermione tried to hide her growing blush.

"Oh c'mon, Hermione! You don't honestly think I don't know a 'just-had-an-amazing-snogging-session' look when I see one?"

Hermione blushed even more.

"G-ginny! Don't be ridiculous. I don't have boyfriend!"

"I didn't say you had a boyfriend, Hermione. I'm only saying that it's obvious you've been up to some..._extracurricular_ activities, lately."

"Ginny! How dare you assume that I-I..." Ginny kept on staring at Hermione with a knowing look in her eyes. "Oh, bugger. Look Ginny...it's complicated."

"Say no more, Hermione, I understand. I just wanted you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks, Gin. That means a lot." Hermione smiled at the red-haired girl beside her. They had never been very close before. But ever since the war had ended, and with the previous seventh-years coming back to school, they had slowly become like confidants towards each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco walked into the Great Hall shortly after Hermione had and he smirked at her attempts to act calm and collected. He sat down next to Blaise at the Slytherin table and tried to catch her eye, but she was busy talking to the Weaslette. He gathered food onto his plate and began eating with the air and grace of someone raised in high society.

"Hey Drake." Blaise said from beside him.

Draco's jaw clenched. "Hello, Zabini." His tone was icy.

"Woah! What's with the cold shoulder?"

"Oh, I don't know, Zabini. Maybe it's because of the fact that you can be an incredibly annoying git sometimes. Or maybe it's because you continue to tease Hermione in public about our relationship. _Or_, just maybe, it's the fact that you set me up on a date and somehow Hermione found out about it!"

"Alright, alright. I realize that was a real jerk move. I should've just talked to you about it first. But, c'mon! Based on Granger's appearance right now, it's a bit obvious you two made up. Or more like made out." Blaise waggled his eyebrows at Draco.

"Blaise, don't be so immature." But Draco couldn't help the triumphant smirk that graced his face. Hermione had certainly been something else this morning.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So who is it?" Ginny asked all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Who's the guy you're seeing?"

"Ginny, I thought you understood-"

"I do, I do! But it's killing me not to know!"

They were currently in the girl's bathroom.

"Ginny, I'd rather not tell you right now seeing as we are in the girl's bathroom where anyone could be listening in. Not to mention I'm still going pee. It's a little awkward talking to you through the crack in the stall."

Hermione heard Ginny giggle.

"Right. Sorry."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Who is it, Hermione?"

Hermione had been reading in the library when Ginny had snuck up on her all of a sudden. She almost screamed out loud.

"Ginny! I'm trying to study."

"You study all the time!"

"Yes but I haven't been able to study at all this weekend."

"Ooo! Is that because of your new boy-toy?"

Hermione shut her book.

"Ginny. Take a deep breath and calm down. You're starting to sound like Lavender Brown."

"C'mon, Hermione! Please just tell me!" Ginny was wringing her hands together desperately.

"No. Maybe soon but not now. It's not the right time."

"Well, when will it be the right time?"

Hermione rubbed her fingers into her temples and sighed loudly.

"I don't know, Ginevra. But could you ever so kindly leave or be quiet? You are giving me a headache."

The redhead huffed loudly.

"Fine. I have to go meet Harry somewhere any way. But you better tell me soon or I'll start interrogating every boy in Hogwarts." With that she left the library and Hermione gladly went back to studying for charms. She didn't get to do so for long, however, when she heard a sound coming from the other side of the bookshelf.

Hermione swiveled around in her chair to see the subject of her and Ginny's conversation leaning against the end of the bookshelf, a smirk on his devilish face.

"So, Granger, who _is_ your new boy-toy? I'm simply dying to know." He was grinning like a little boy.

"Stuff it, Draco."

"Oh come now, Granger. That's no way to talk to your boy-toy."

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

He sat down at the head of her study table, only a small portion of the wood separating them. She felt his knee touch hers under the table.

"Well somebody is moody today. Though I can't imagine why. After all, you did receive the most amazing gift." He grinned at her.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Me, of course." He smirked.

"That has got to be the most stupidest thing you have ever said-" Hermione stopped talking instantly when she felt a hand caressing her knee under the table. She blushed. "Draco! Are you crazy? We're in public."

"Exactly, Hermione. Makes it all the more exciting." He smirked at her again as his hand traveled up her thigh, reaching the hem of her skirt.

"Draco, I really don't think this is a great idea."

"Relax, Hermione. Besides, you never think my ideas are great."

"Well, no, of course not. I hardly think that snogging in a broom closest is really a foolproof plan." She tried to continue to study her charms book but it was difficult with Draco's hand still on her thigh, his thumb rubbing circles on her skin.

"Are you still going on about that? Nothing happened. We were fine."

"That's because I made us go to the common room. Who knows what would've happened if we had stayed any longer! But fine. I'll stop _going on about it_. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"I just thought you could use some company that didn't have red hair and an annoying voice."

"Draco!"

"Right. Sorry. Note to self: don't talk badly about your friends around you. Or at least not about Weaslette." He grinned.

"She has a name, you know."

"Right, Jenny or something. Anyway, I thought we could discuss what the redhead was talking to you about earlier." He gave her an imploring look.

"Oh. That. She just had guessed that I was…seeing someone and she wanted to know who it was."

"Yeah, I got that part. My question is, why didn't you tell her?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"W-what?" She spluttered.

"Well, I've thought about it a little. I figured since I have a friend who knows about us, then maybe you should too. Besides, the Weaslette would probably not be as angry about it like Potter and Weasley would be-why are you staring at me like that?"

Hermione was gaping like a fish at him. Who was this and what had happened to the Draco Malfoy she used to know? Before Draco knew what had happened, Hermione was engulfing him in a rib-breaking hug.

"Oof! H-Hermione! You're hurting me!" Draco struggled to get out.

"Oh! Sorry." Hermione released him and smiled brightly at him.

"Hermione Granger?" Hermione heard someone call her name. She swiveled around to see a first-year looking at her nervously.

"Yes?"

"Um…the Headmaster wants to see you. He says you were supposed to go to his office last night, but you never came."

"Oh bugger! Right, I'll be going there now. Thank you!" The first-year nodded and left while Hermione rushed to collect her things. "I can't believe I forgot!"

Draco stood up to help her finish packing her bag.

"Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure if you explain what happened, he'll understand."

"I hope so." Hermione put her strap over her shoulder. "I guess I'll see you later then?" Draco nodded and she stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips. Before he had a chance to do anything more, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Ok, so, short chapter here! Sorry! But its better than nothing. I gotta say, I wasn't really very pleased with my writing for this chapter. It could've been executed better. But aside from that, I hope you liked it, and I hope you weren't too angry with me that you stopped reading! So...if its not too much to ask...please review? :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey guys! I'm terribly, terribly sorry that this is just an Author's note and not a new chapter, but I needed a way to get your attention to tell you that this story, On The Contrary, is currently on hiatus, which you may have assumed already. I won't be posting again until I finish the entire thing, and that could be for a while. I'm sorry to all readers out there who have been waiting for me to update, but until I'm sure where this story is going, I need to not worry so much about posting a new chapter so much as writing a new chapter. So please, be patient. This story will be completed in due time. Thank you for your constant support. Seriously, the knowledge that people are actually reading my stories and liking them is a huge blessing and I couldn't be happier. Thank you so, so much. If you would like to contact me, pm me or message me on the tumblr I created for OnTheCon, which is it's shortened name. The link is on my profile. Thank you again for supporting me and I promise that you will be rewarded with a much anticipated finished story. Love you all!

-ememz


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ!**

Oh how cruel of me, posting an author's note! But I've had an epiphany and I needed to let you all know so please don't inflict too much hate onto me. Ok, so, I know I said I would finish writing OnTheCon before posting it, and I am still going to do that, but I am also going to edit all the chapters posted so far and repost them again along with the new chapters. It's just that I hate re-reading the chapters I've posted and finding all the mistakes I've made and all the bad writing conventions. So please bear with me as I continue this long, long process of finishing a story. I'm a horrible procrastinator and I apologize immensely for that. Some good news, though, is that I AM writing the story! I just haven't completed it yet. But all in due time!

Hope everyone's holidays went swell and let's pray for a warm spring!

Thank you again for your immense support. I honestly don't know what I would do without it.

-ememz


End file.
